December 27th
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: When Hinata's 18th birthday comes around. Naruto plans a big party, simple right?


Hi, yes I'm still alive and I know it's been too long since my last chap. of TROTU, but something has happened to me last year, I won't say what , that has severely impacted my creativity, I apologize. But please accept this small drabble. I will also try to get back to work on my other story.

Note: I don't own Naruto, Shonen Jump does.

In this story, Naruto is 18 and Hinata is going on 18.

* * *

It was mid-December and In Tsunade's office, Hiashi Hyuuga was finishing up some business he needed to discuss with her. As he opened the door he saw Jonin Naruto Uzumaki standing in the hallway waiting to talk to Tsunade.

" Hmph." Hiashi said as he walked past Naruto.

Tsunade noticed the 2 in the hallway as she was at the door. She had to say she was getting a bit fed up with all these mini clashes between those 2.

Naruto rolled his eyes and was about to walk in.

" Oh by the way Uzumaki........" Hiashi said.

" Yeah?"

" Incase you were unaware, Hinata's 18th birthday is coming up."

" For your information Hyuuga-san I was well aware."

" Good, 18 is a special age for any girl to reach, I trust you are making necessary arrangements for her." Hiashi said in his always as ever smug superior tone.

" Yeah I am actually." Naruto said in a " go to hell" tone.

" Really? I hope it doesn't entail eating at that run down, break-even ramen shop you always eat at."

" Noooo."

" Good. Then I hope you don't disappoint her too greatly." Hiashi said, with that he took his leave.

Naruto breathed in deeply about to give Hiashi an earful, when Tsunade yanked him in.

" Some times you 2 are worse than a couple of 5 year olds." Tsunade said.

" He started it." Naruto said in his defense.

" I rest my case."

" Nerve of him. Telling me like I can't give Hina-chan a good birthday...."

" So...what **are** you doing for Hinata's birthday?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto smirked. " I got it all planned. Ok check it out, first I'm gonna take her to see that romantic comedy she's been talking about, then....we're going to...." Naruto's smirk was dissipating. "...ichi...raku's... then uhh, birthday cake at home." Naruto slumped in the chair. " You know....saying it out loud...it doesen't sound all that great."

" That sounds fine to me." Tsunade said.

" Gahhhh! Stupid Hiashi! Making me see the error of my ways!" Naruto grumbled.

" What? I think Hinata will enjoy that." Tsunade said.

" Maybe not." Naruto said.

((((( Flashback))))))

5 year old Naruto was scampering about the road when he noticed bright lights emitting into the air down the road. He jumped up a tree to look upon what was happening. Looking down he saw in the Hyuuga courtyard, numerous lanterns were strung about. Numerous adults were present as they formed a circle around what seemed like some kind of group of acrobats. To Naruto it seemed like a small circus.

" May I have everyone's attention?" Hiashi called out.

Naruto looked over to Hiashi to see there was a small girl by his side with her sleeve up to her face. She appeared to be Naruto's age.

" Today is my daughter's 5th birthday. May she have many more to come now and the day she becomes head of the clan." Hiashi said.

The guests clapped, not applauded just clapped, as if it were just some mundane event.

((((((((End Flashback))))))))

" Man...I bet Hinata-chan misses birthdays like that." Naruto said.

" Hiashi-sama's a wealthy man, of ourse he could do something like that for his daughter." Tsunade sad.

" What are you taking his side!?" Naruto said.

" No! I'm just saying so what? Hinata doesn't seem to care."

" Yeah, but Hiashi's got a point. She's turning 18....." The wheels slowly turned in Naruto's head. " ....You know what? I'm gonna give Hinata-chan a party just like those days, no....better!"

**Later........**

Naruto had most of the Konoha 11 in attendance at his apartment.

" So what are we gonna do?" Sakura asked.

" First and foremost, we gotta keep this a secret from Hina-chan. This has gotta be a surprise...Ok Ino?" Naruto said looking to her.

" Wha..? What are you looking at me for? I can keep a secret." Ino said crossing her arms.

" Yeah like when you blabbed about how I told I forgot to wear underwear that one day at the academy?" Chouji quipped.

" Oh yeah, next day everyone asked if he was free-balling again?" Shikamaru said.

" Oh yea, I remember that." Naruto said chuckling.

" Ok that one time." Ino said.

" Oh yea, well what about that time you saw me slip in dog crap and hit my head?" Naruto said.

" I didn't realize that was a secret." Ino said.

" Well what about the time...." Sakura began.

" Ok! I'll make extra sure to keep a lid on it this time." Ino pouted. " So what are we doing?" Ino asked excitedly.

" Alright, I know Hina-chan's favorite holiday is christmas, and I know she loves the snow. So check this out, her birthday theme is gonna be a winter wonderland."

" Are you serious?" Sakura said.

" Naruto that's awesome!" Ten-Ten said.

**Dec 16th. 11 days until party......... **

"Kono-royale has a ballroom that day but it's only the grand ballroom." Kurenai said on her cell.

" Perfect! That's what I wanted." Naruto said on the other line.

" Naruto, this is getting a little expensive." Kurenai cautioned.

" Don't worry sensei. I've got it covered." Naruto said.

" (sigh) Ok, I'll book it." Kurenai said.

" Awesome! Arigato senei. I'll see you later" Naruto then flipped his phone closed.

" Naruto, are you sure you're not going overboard?" Jiraya said

" Nah, I've been stashing away money from missions for years, we're totally good!" Naruto said excitedly.

" I don't know kid, I just hope this is a party for Hinata and not just one giant middle-finger to Hiashi-sama." Jiraya said.

"Ne? No way! He has nothing to do with it, believe it or not he did me a favor, I want Hianata-chan to know even if she's not with that clan anymore, she's still a princess. If Hiashi didn't give me that crap, I woulda given her a lame birthday."

" Well one of the good things about getting gifts for a birthday party just after Christmas, you can always find great deals." Jiraya said as he and Naruto looked around a shopping store.

" Yeah as long as all the good stuff ain't already taken."

" So did Hinata even say waht she wants for christmas or her birthday?" Jiraya asked.

" The main thing she ever asked for was to pick out a super chocolate cake. Nothing really about a gift."

" How about cds, that's what kids like these days right?" Jiraya said.

" Oh my God Ero-sennin. Get with this century. You want music, you get it on your Ipod or Mp3."

" What's that?"

Naruto keeled over.

**December 20th. 7 days before the party.......**

Sakura gasped." That's the cake you ordered?" she asked Naruto.

" Hina-chan will love it!" Naruto said.

He, Sakura and Lee looked down to see the picture in the cake catalog Naruto held. It was a solid chocolate cake with white frosting in the shape of a giant snowflake.

" Oh God, Naruto you're going to straight up spoil her!" Sakura said.

Naruto grinned " She totally deserves it."

" Deserves what?" Hinata said as she walked through the door.

" Nothing." Naruto said whipping the magazine around his back and up his shirt.

Hinata thought nothing of it, she assumed it was for Christmas.

**December 23rd. 4 days before the party...........**

A distinguished gentlemen stood before Tsunade in her office.

" Hoakge-sama, the reason I have come before you today is because my daughter will be spending Christmas with me. Her mother and I have been divorced for 6 years now and every Christmas since then she had been spending it with her mother. So this is a very lucky occassion for me."

" I understand." Tsunade said.

" However it will be my responsibility for her going back, so I wish to enlist a shinobi to escort her. It should not take more than a day." The man said. " I have a set list of criteria in order as to what shinobi I like to employ when escorting her. First, a Jonin is a must, second it is to be a heterosexual female, I do not trust any males around my 15 year old daughter. "

" I see, well I have a long list of shinobi who fit that criteria. I will be sure to have a name for you by today."

" No need to bother, I have chosen the one I wish to escort her. I was very impressed with her skill at the Chuunnin exams a few years ago. I wish to employ Hiashi Hyuuga's former daughter, Hinata."

" Oh..." Tsunade said, slightly agitated that the man made the decision so arrogantly. " Well, I believe she is available. I will inform her."

**December 24th. 3 days before the party........**

Hinata was checking her supplies for the mission when Naruto walked in.

" It sucks, you should have a day off between Christmas and your birthday." Naruto said.

Hinata shrugged. " The money is good and the mission should be simple. It coul be worse, I could have been sent on a mission now and not be back for weeks."

" Yeah....I guess."

" But..." Hinata said walking over to wrap her arms around him. " We should enjoy tonight and especially tomorrow." She then kissed him.

" Yeah.....hey....I know, let's do something you always wanna do....let's go caroling." Naruto said.

Hinata gasped with joy.

" But you do understand, I still can't sing for shit." Naruto said.

**December 25th. 2 days before the party......**

Christmas morning.......

" wait wait wait......." Hinata said dashing over to the stereo still in her pajamas. " We have to do it right." She then placed the cd in the player. Suddenly silver bells began to play. " Can't open presents without Christmas music. I think it's against the law."

" Yeah right." Naruto said still in his pajamas.

" It's true, we'll go to jail." Hinata joked.

Naruto smiled. The 2 then sat under the tree ready to exchange gifts.

" Alright, Naru-kun I want you to open mine first." Hinata said as she joyfully handed Naruto his gift.

" oooo, like the feel of it." Naruto joked.

" I know you'll like this." Hinata said.

Naruto opened the package and behold it was a small stack of the Wii games he had been wanting for months. " Hinata-chan, this is awesome! I've been wanting these forever!"

Hinata giggled as she leaned against Naruto. " Naru-kun's got his precious Wii games, now all is right in the universe." She laughed.

Naruto smiled. " Ok, now here you open mine." Naruto said.

Hinata opened it as she gasped. " An Ipod! Naru-kun you shouldn't...." Hinata hugged him.

" I couldn't find any 16 gig, will 8 be ok?" Naruto asked.

" Naruto-kun this is more than enough." Hinata leaned against him.

_" You think it's good now? Just wait 'til yer birthday."_ Naruto thought.

**December 26th. 1 day before party........**

" A horse?" Chouji said eating ramen.

" Yeah. Tomorrow when I pick her up from the train station it's gonna be in a horse and carriage. She's gonna come to her party in style. I'm also gonna hire a team of acrobats to perform. Oh by the way, how's everything going with the catering?" Naruto said.

" My Mom said everything should be ready ahead of schedule."

" Chouji I really owe one to your clan." Naruto said.

" Trust me my Mom was more than happy to help."

**December 27th. 9 hours until party..........**

Naruto looked proudly across at the ballroom large snowflakes hung from the ceiling. The snowflake cake was on the table. The dance floor was set. This was going to be a night that Hinata would never forget. That was until he got a call.

Naruto: Hello?

Horse owner: Hello Naruto Uzumaki, this is Miro Koyaki, I was supposed to take you to pick up your girlfriend.

Naruto: Oh Hi, how....wait...**was?**

Miro: Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Listen my entire stable came down with some sort of parasite, unfortunately I won't be able to to the job today.

Naruto:....Are you serious!? You don't have a single horse to spare!?

Miro: Unfortunately no, I am so sorry about this and I'll refund you your money and add on 20% for the inconvenience.

Naruto: Screw the money! Is there another carriage company in town you can refer me too!?

Miro: There is, but this is a pretty far spread parasite, the other 2 businesses are also closed down.

Naruto: Are you for real!?

**8 hours until party...........**

" I'll just have to think of something else to pick her up in." Naruto said told Ino. Suddenly he got another call.

Naruto: Hello?

Ringmaster: Hello Uzumaki-san, this is the Yoko brothers circus.

Naruto: Oh Hi, what's up?

Ringmaster: I'm afraid I have unfortunate news to tell you. The acrobats were in an accident during a performance last night. Some of them have broken bones. I'm afraid they will not be able to perform today.

Naruto: WHAT!?

Ringmaster: I am terribly sorry, but we do have some clowns that perhaps would come instead.

Naruto: Clowns!? That's not what I asked for!

Ringmaster: I am sorry Uzumaki-san that is all that is available.

Naruto: I'll call you back!

Naruto thought for a minute. Could he have any worse luck? But he thought about the clown offer. Hinata always seemed to find clowns funny and somewhat entertaining. But Naruto found them slightly annoying and though he never told anyone this he was alittle afraid and untrusting of them.

**5 hours until party...........**

"I can't believe all this went wrong on the day of the party!" Naruto said.

" Don't worry about it. Hinata will still have a good time." Kurenai said. " So you went and hired the clowns?"

" Yeah." Naruto said.

" I thought you hated clowns."

" Yeah, but Hina-chan kinda likes 'em and it's about what she wants. Just wish I coulda gotten those acrobats." Naruto said.

" She'll like the clowns just as well." Kurenai said.

" Well, at least we still have that grand ballroom." Naruto said happily. Then....he got yet another call.

**4 hours until the party.........**

Naruto showed up by the Kono-Royale his eye twitching in utter dis-belief as he saw firefighters extinguishing flames on the lower level.

" I am sorry sir. This is an old building, it was faulty wiring." The owner said to Naruto.

" Don't you have any ballrooms left?" Naruto said.

" I'm afraid we have to shut the building down for now."

" What the hell am I supposed to do!? The party is in a few hours!"

" I will be happy to give you a refund sir, along with 15% and for the loss of the decorations and the cake. But I'm afraid no other Hotel has anything available."

Naruto at this point was ready to rip his own hair out.

**3 hours until party**.......

Kakashi and Jiraya are seen bringing foldable tables into Naruto's apartment.

" I'm back!" Kiba shouted. " Thank God the stores still had Christmas decor left."

" Great Kiba, you and Shino set them up." Kurenai said.

" Kurenai-sensei, we got the food!' Chouji said as he and some of the Akimichi clan brought in cater trays of food.

" Excellent, just set them up on the table." Kurenai said.

" Oh and look at this..." Chouji said. What took 2 Akimichis to bring in was what had to be the biggest chocolate cake anyone had ever seen. The eyes on all who saw became bug-eyed. It was chocolate cake, literally triple layered with chocolate frosting and covered every inch with chocolate shavings and had to be the size of a small tire.

" Oh my God!" Sakura said.

" Me and some of the Akimichi girls made it." Ino said proudly.

(((((Flashback))))))

" So that's the situation Mom." Chouji said.

Chouji's mother rolled up her sleeve. " We can do this son. The Akimichis are some of the best bakers in the fire nation." She then looked to the Akimichi women already getting supplies prepared for the cake. " Alright ladies, we only have a few hours to prepare a chocolate cake by the likes of which Hinata has ever seen for her 18th birthday. Can we do it?"

" Hai!" The Akimichi women said in unison, Ino included.

Like a whirlwind the Akimichis went ino action baking and stirring. Until only an hour and a half later the cake had been finished.

" Ok boys, the cake is ready for you to take." Chouji's mother said. " And don't drop it!"

((((End Flashback)))))

" Kurenai sensei, check this out!" Moegi said as she brought her over by the table.

Moegi had taken stacks of cinnamon rolls and topped them with white frosting, she then made them in the shape of a snowflake.

" Moegi! That's amazing!" Kurenai said.

Naruto surveyed the area. What was supposed to be a team of acrobats had turned into a couple of freakin' clowns, what was supposed to be a ride on a horse carriage was now going to be a ride on a giant toad. And now what was supposed to be a winter wonderland ballroom had now been reduced to his tiny little apartment. How could so much go so wrong on this day.

" Naruto, I think this will look fine consdering everything." Kurenai said as she walked up to him.

Naruto without saying a word went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Kurenai along with Ino and Sakura who were by her were stunned.

" Sensei...." Sakura said.

" Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Kurenai said as she opened the bathroom door and closed it behind her.

" What's wrong?" Kurenai asked.

" She's gonna hate it!" Naruto yelled.

" No she won't Naruto. She's going to like this set up." Kurenai said.

" God...." Naruto said as he sat down resting his head on his hands. " How the hell did this get so messed up? I couldn't even give my own girlfriend a decent birthday party."

" Naruto, You should know by now that Hinata's not the kind of girl that you have to buy fancy things for her to love you."

" But..."

" Naruto. Hinata knows how much you care for her. She's going to be happy that you thought enough just to give her a party."

Naruto shook his head. " I just wanted it to be special for her." Naruto said beginning to tear up.

" It will be special. She's going to love it." Kurenai said placing her hand over his shoulder. " Now come on, we need you out there."

Naruto took a few deep breaths then went out with Kurenai.

**Later..............**

Steam rose up from the train station as Hinata was seen walkinf across the platform. She was ready to leave when a large toad appeare before her. Atop it was Naruto Uzumaki.

" Naruto-kun....what...." Hinata questioned.

" Hinata-chan, today is your birthday." Naruto declared. " So today we are going to do something special."

Hinata brought her hand to her face as she became flush with embarrassment. " Why what did you have in mind Mr. Uzumaki." she said gigglingly.

" Hop aboard and you'll see." Naruto extended his hand to her.

Hinata smiled as she reached up and hopped aboard the giant toad.

" Hold on." Naruto said as the leapt high into the air.

Next scene shows Naruto and Hinata walking down the hallway to the apartment.

" ooo, if we get a cake can we get a chocolate one?" Hinata asked.

" I think we can arrange that." Naruto said.

" Good. Because you know how I looove choc-"

he door opened.

**" SURPRISE**!!" Everyone shouted as they jumped up. **" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"**

Hinata was stunned as emotion began to well up in her eyes. " oh my god..." She said covering her mouth.

" Happy birthday Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

Hinata jumped up hugging him. "Oh my God!" she said.

" Hey is it someone's birthday?" Said a dopey clown that back-flipped over to them.

Hinata smiled as she began to laugh at the funny antics the clown did. Naruto laughed as well but the laugh was merely manufactured, considering his attitude towards clowns.

" Naruto-kun you got clowns? Oh my God!" Hinata was now getting teary-eyed.

" Hold on Hinata, were not done." Kurenai said taking her hand and leading her through the living room." We have a big surprise for you. Close your eyes."

" Oh jeeze." Hinata said wiping tears from her eyes.

" Ok, open." Kurenai said.

Upon opening her eyes, Hinata gazed upon beautiful streamers and hanging snowflakes. But she was amazed to see a table of delicious looking food, and in the middle of it, the biggest chocolate cake she had ever gazed upon.

Hinata gasped as if she had seen a ghost.

" Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

**(((((Hinata's Flashback)))))**

4yr old Hinata is sitting in her room after her "party" when her mother wearing a robe and a bandana walked in.

" 'kaa-san, Oto-sama said you shouldn't be walking around or you would get more sick." Hinata said.

" shhh, I just wanted to bring you a little surprise, it's your birthday after all." Emi said smiling.

" A surprise?" Hinata said.

" Uh-huh, close your eyes." Emi said. Hinata complied. "oooook....open."

Hinata opened her eyes to see a mini chocolate cake with 4 lit candles on it..

Hinata gasped in delight as she hugged her mother. " Arigato! Arigato 'kaa-san!"

" Shh, your father's resting, now make a wish and let's have some." Emi said.

Hinata nodded as she made her wish, which was for her mother to get better. She then blew.

**(((((End Flashback)))))**

" Hinata-chan?...." Naruto said.

" This...looks just like the cake...my mother gave me when I was 4...." Hinata said sobbingly.

" That....that's good....right?" Naruto said.

" It's perfect!"Hinata said hugging Naruto.

The party continued throughout the night. There was dancing, games and many other activities, and like a good boyfriend, Naruto tolerated the clowns and pretended they were funny as long as Hinata was entertained. As it went past 2am and guests were slowly heading out, Hinata made sure that they all had some food to take with them.

**The next day..................**

Hinata was helping Naruto with the dishes.

" Naruto-kun, that party was amazing last night." Hinata said.

" I'm glad you liked it." Naruto said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

" Oh I'll get it." Hinata said.

As Hinata opened the door, she saw the manager of the hotel in which Naruto tried to hold the party.

" Oh..hello, may I help you?" Hinata asked.

" Oh yes, I'm with the hotel Uzumaki-san tried to book, I've come with the refund for him. Shall I just leave it with you?"

" Refund?" Hinata asked.

" Yes, he was trying to plan a party in our grand ballroom, however our building caught fire and we had to cancel."

" Oh..."

" Yes, shall I just leave it with you?" The manager asked.

" Ummm, yes sure." Hinata said.

"Ok, here you are and do give Uzumaki-san my deepest apologies."

" Arigato."

"Arigato, have a nice day."

Hinata walked back into the kitchen.

" Who was that?" Naruto asked.

" Some manager to a hotel..." Hinata said.

" Oh..." Naruto said.

" Something about a ballroom?" Hinata said.

Naruto slumped over the sink.

" Hinata-chan....the whole thing with the party....I had something alot bigger planned."

" Ne?"

" You know I love you right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled and blushed slightly " eeeeeyeaaaahh..." She said.

Hinata leaned back as Naruto explained to her about everything, the hotel, the acrobats, the cake, and all the mishaps that followed.

" So....are you mad?" Naruto asked.

" Why would I be mad?" Hinata asked.

" 'cuz of the party." Naruto said.

" I'll tell you what would've made me mad, was trapping us and all our friends in a ballroom that could have caught on fire while we were in it. That would have made me mad." She jested.

" But...'

" And acrobats are fine, but bending in all different directions and jumping in the air, that's nothing all that special. We do that all the time."

" But..."

" And I'm sure that was an excellent cake, and I love how you put all that together. But this party was great to."

" Yeah it was fine. It's just....you know...." Naruto said.

" Know what?"

" I wanted you to have a party you know....like you did when you were a kid."

" What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

" Well, you remember how....what's his face threw you those huge birthday parties when you were a little girl."

Hinata crossed her arms. " Maybe a few of them."

" Well, you looked so happy, and felt so special and...I just wanted you to still feel that way."

Hinata's eyes drifted to her lower right, she then brought them back up. " Let me tell you alittle something about my "special" Hyuuga birthdays......"

**((((Flashback)))))**

3 year old Hinata who was about to turn 4 walked up to her father whom was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

" Um...Oto-sama..." Little Hinata said.

" Yes Hinata?"

" Um, c-could I have ch-chocolate cake at my birthday?"

Hiashi sighed in slight annoyance. " Hinata I've already decided with the caterer what will be accaptable at the event. The cake will be angelfood."

" Oh good lord Hiashi let the girl have the cake she wants, it's her birthday after all." Emi said from the background and she was folding clothes.

" Emi-chan, Hinata must understand that in order to appease guests and maintain positive social behavior she must learn to accept things that may not be the way she wants them."

Emi shook her head in sheer annoyance.

" Obviously you disapprove." Hiashi said.

" Yes I do." Emi said.

" I at times do things I don't want to do. But I still do them to maintain the Hyuuga status."

" And what is that supposed to mean?"

Hinata covered her ears. Her parents had been arguing more and more lately.

" Actually Oto-sama, angelfood sounds better. I will be happy with th-that."

"Good it's settled then." Hiashi then went back to his coffee.

Emi, though annoyed by her husband's arrogance went back to the laundry.

Hinata walked away fiddling her fingers out of nervousness. She had almost caused an arguement between her parents because of her selfish attitude.

At her party Hinata was told by her father to remain poised and constantly smiling so as not to offend the guests that were invited only by Hiashi. Many of the guests that arrived she had no clue was and not one seemed to be under as young as 30. But Hinata wanting so desperately to please her father, she was polite as humanly possible.

" That was tough but do you know what was the one thing that just made my birthday not worth celebrating to me anymore...." Hinata narrated.

After Hinata's mother died the following year, she was with her father as they were being escorted through town by Hyuuga guard. Hinata's next birthday was approaching. Hinata saw a small group of girls her age playing by a garden area. Her heart beat faster as he eyes lit up, she was hoping that maybe, just maybe she could have actual kids her own age come to her party this birthday. She turned her head up towards her father summoning all her courage to ask if she could invite those girls. But as she looked up to him his eyes had already met hers with a stone cold glare. He had seen her looking over at those common girls and somehow knew what she was thinking. That was it, in a matter of a few seconds through their eyes, the question was asked and immediately answered without a single word being said. Hinata lowered her head.

**((((((End Flashback)))))))**

"Wow" Naruto said.

" M birthday was nothing more than Hiashi Hyuuga showing off how rich he is." Hinata said. " If I didn't like something, well that was my probelm."

" Hinata-chan....I never knew." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled as she leaned back on the counter. " It was so sweet of you to do all that, but you don't need big fancy parties to make me happy."

" Well, it's just I want you to still feel like a princess, you know?" Naruto said.

" Oh really." Hinata said as she walked over putting her arms around Naruto. " Well I got news for you. You don't make me feel like a princess." She then kissed him on the cheek.

" You make me feel like a queen."

* * *

Well that's it. Just thought I'd give you guys this little story. Happy Easter!


End file.
